1. Field of the Invention
Thimble structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thimbles have, for many years, been used to protect end portions of fingers from inadvertent contact with needles, even though such thimbles are uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. However, in recent years it has become the custom of many women to have long fingernails, and it is difficult to maintain thimbles in position on fingers having such nails.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to provide a thimble that is comfortable to wear by women having both short and long fingernails, with the thimble when worn permitting the enclosed end portions of the fingers to remain cool and dry, and the resilient liner and pad that form a portion of the thimble due to the porosity thereof permitting circulation of air to the enclosed finger portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thimble having the physical characteristics previously mentioned, but with the effective length of the thimble being extended by a resilient band, that removably engages the circular bead that forms an integral part of the open end portion of a conventional thimble.